Baby Boom Three: Masquerades Broken
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: The third installment of the Baby Boom Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Boom Three: Masquerades Broken**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Young Justice and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Previously On: **

"_Martian Hybrid?" Kaldur'ahm took charge._

_M'gann giggled nervously, starting to break out in a sweat, "Guess I better tell you guys huh?"_

**Prologue:**

M'gann M'orzz knew fear. She had known it from the day of her birth. Two races having a bounty on her head. She was what united the White and Green Martians for once, as they both agreed that she shouldn't have been conceived yet alone allowed to live. She thought she was in the clear, coming to Earth at the behest of her Uncle. One of the few Green Martians that knew she was not to be blamed for her heritage and had taken her in when her mother and father were caught, tortured, and then executed by fire. The death of traitors. Nevertheless, as long as she kept a Green Martian form she could be hidden away amongst her many cousins. She had twelve of them after all, and a couple that had died in infancy. She merely took the identity of the stillbirth on the day of her own birth. However, for once in her life she had been safe. She had had true friends, a family forged by heroism and trust gained from life or death situations. She had been able to hide from everything conspiring against her. Fear was not her constant companion as only Uncle J'onn had known the truth (though Batman knew too but that wasn't by choice). She had been safe enough to fall in love even, safe enough to let her barriers down long enough to conceive two little miracles (who by all accounts should not exist like herself and her clone lover).

As her friends, her family, looked to her with fear of the unknown she knew fear again. Not only for herself but for her children.

One fourth human, Kryptonian, Green Martian, and White Martian, her twins were mutts. If she was exposed for who she was what would happen to them? Would they even be allowed to be born? Alternatively, would her personal enemies hear about her whereabouts, her 'condition' and kill her before she could deliver? Moreover, if they were allowed to live, could she really trust the heroes of Earth to look after them if she could not? She had lied to them after all, for months on end and White Martians were almost always chaotically evil (her father being a rare exception to said rule and she wasn't sure she counted as an example of a 'Good' White Martian because of her half-breed status…) so would they fear her children?

Nevertheless, it was time to come clean, she couldn't hide anymore. For one she could think up a way to wiggle from this mess. She motioned for her friends to take a seat each and began her tale from the very beginning…"My mother was a Green Martian, Uncle J'onn youngest sister. My Father was a White Martian, a soldier in the Civil War on Mars. They met and fell in love…It was a forbidden match; I was a forbidden, unintended consequence. My parents managed to hide my Mother's pregnancy and were hoping to hide me. However, they were found out on the day of my birth. My Aunt also gave birth on my birthday, to a stillborn daughter, so Uncle J'onn ferried me and hid me amongst my many cousins. He couldn't save my parents without exposing me and so they were immolated, the death of betrayers, cowards, deserters, kin-killers, and traitors to the governments. I took my cousin's intended name, the surname of my aunt and uncle, M'gann M'orzz is my name but it was not the one my parents had blessed me with. I came here to hide, surrounded by powerful heroes and heroines I was safe from beings who seek my head for the bounty they'd collect. Anyone who harbors me will be destroyed as well, which is why I lied to you. I could not bear the thought that you'd be killed for merely knowing me…I am sorry I lied to you for so long…"

They listened silently as she spoke. Robin didn't seem surprised; she had had a feeling that Batman was making him keep tabs on her because of her heritage.

Wally and Roy looked angry. Artemis had a look of sympathy. Kaldur'ahm mirrored her. However, the one she worried most about was Conner and he was impassive, expressionless.

"You hid for your own safety," he asked her softly.

"Yeah, and my Green Martian family's and then you guys. You'd all be killed for harboring a fugitive. And then the kids happened and—"

"Well okay then," he stood up and pulled her into an embrace.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope, can't be."

She gave a sigh of relief, relaxing in his hold. Until she felt another person hug her from behind, "It is alright that you lied to us," it was Kaldur'ahm, "my father is Black Manta…"

"I used to be a villainess," Artemis joined the group hug.

"I knew all along," Robin came next, "I was observing all of you. Batman's orders."

"I tried Heroin," Roy admitted, joining in next, "Never again."

"Oh fine," Wally rolled his eyes, finally joining in, "it's okay you lied to us to save your own skin."

And all was calm until they heard a wail; Artemis and Kaldur'ahm broke off with laughs, "Better go save the sitter," before breaking into a run into the town.

"Daddy!" came a familiar cry.

"Coming Li!" Roy sprinted off, clearly panicked.

"Hold on Sweetheart!" Robin followed, also freaking out.

"It's alright!" Wally zipped away, calmest of the three.

Finally some alone time…"Conner! Conner Kent, you come here right now so we can deal with your hand!"

"Coming Mom!"

M'gann giggled. So maybe it wasn't the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

"It is time you start learning our culture, our traditions, our ways," Hippolyta told Linda gently, "Adrasteia will tutor you in weaponry and warfare, Penelope in religion and traditions, and I shall teach you politics and ideals."

"Yes Mother," Linda agreed politely as they were in the presence of advisors.

Hippolyta sent away the advisors, asking softly, gently, "Linda, what is the matter? Is it too soon? Do you still wish to recover?"

"No," Linda replied quickly, "My life can't stop because of what happened, my parents are watching over me so I should live my life to the fullest. And I love it here, I am grateful for all that I have been given. I'm simply afraid of what my warrior training will entail. I'm just human, so I am only able to do as much as an average human girl my age is able to. Your women, your warriors are very well trained so I am not afraid of becoming injured I am merely afraid of not being able to keep up and thus disappoint you…"

"Oh darling, you will never disappoint me as long as you try. However I understand your fears, I forget sometimes that you are merely human and that you are young so I shall ask Artemis to be your sparring partner. Would this be more acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you." Linda nodded and smiled brightly.

"Now," Hippolyta grinned, "tell me about Wallace."

Linda flushed, "He's really sweet and funny and annoying but his heart's always in the right place."

"Am I right to assume that you wish for him to start courting you, officially?"

Linda giggled, nodding shyly as her blush grew and deepened.

A servant came in suddenly, "My Queen, the protégé of the Flash wishes to see the princess. He holds a coconut!"

Hippolyta grinned, "Very good, send him in!" Once the servant left she turned to Linda, "Linda, he is going to ask permission to court you, this's wonderful!"

Before Linda could respond Wally appeared, holding a coconut. "Your Majesty," he bowed to the queen, "Princess," he bowed to Linda.

He held the coconut out to Linda who took it. He knelt before her to open the coconut and reveal a necklace made of thorns, with a large seed as a pendant, and ribbon. Blue, red, and gold ribbon.

"That thou art full of promise." He recited the words as Robin coached him to, moving her hair slightly in order to place the necklace around her neck but only after he blessed the seed with a kiss. She accepted it silently, her eyes wide in shock. She had been told of this ritual. He was asking her to go out with him! He pulled a bracelet of thorns and ribbon out of the coconut, taking her hand in his as he spoke, "That thou shall know the heart of another…" and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist carefully. Once he had done that he said simply, "I really like you Linda and I wanna see where this could go. I'd understand if you don't because of…well everything but know that no matter what I'd keep you safe from everything on my side of things. Mine and Barry's Rogues don't bother our family and friends much so—" she cut him off with a very tight hug, telling him, "I'd like to see where this could go too Wally and I like you just as much as you like me."

He grinned, "Sweet zombie Jesus on a tricycle. Wearing a tutu!" he exclaimed with happiness and relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hippolyta, watching the scene, was grinning like a loon but she had to seem impartial, "Wallace, Wallace. Wallace!"

The teens broke apart and the redhead looked up at the Amazon abashedly, "Yes milady?"

"Be warned that this will not be easy," she warned the boy, "we will test you physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand." He nodded.

"And that if you in anyway dishonor her before it is proper that the Amazon who brings in your heads will be greatly revered."

Wally gulped, paling, but nodded, "I would hope so."

"Good, now go enjoy the day."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thanks Mom."

"My only wish is for you to be happy dear one. Please do take a guard though."

"Okay."

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

"We want to go public," Clark told his family, "We think it would be a good idea to go public so Laura and the boys don't have to be kept hidden and restrained."

"How public?" M'gann asked softly.

"Everything except your parentage and Conner's full parentage."

"How're we gonna explain away me then?" Conner asked.

"You're my son," Clark said simply, "you were an authorized science experiment done without my knowledge or consent, but you're my son nonetheless."

"Who else's going public?" Lois asked. Laura was happily floating within the circle of her arms, playing with a teddy bear.

"Everyone but the Bat-clan. Bruce is merely going to say that he is the League's financial backer and that he helps Supers or Metas get settled into their secret identities and thus has become a dear friend of us all. Mia's gotten the Canary Cry, Nerissa can communicate with sea life and breathe underwater, Don and Dawn seem to have inherited some sort of connection and power from the Speed Force, Laura's already starting to show her powers and we have no idea what powers the boys will have." Clark shrugged, "I honestly do believe that it's the best choice for us all."

"When?"

"After M'gann's kids are born," Barry finished telling his family, including Linda, "So we still have a year at least."

"Does Grandpa Jay know?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, he knows. He's in charge of prepping the Rogues for some changes…"

"Crud! The Rogues! How are we going to swing that?"

"Well we're talking with CC about setting certain days aside for use for heroics/villainy."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, bouncing Dawn on her lap.

"Well since they won't reform, or have it stick, and we won't give up being heroes we figure we can all agree to set aside certain days when we're all civilians; you know like birthdays, anniversaries, major holidays, you know."

"Ga ba!" Don spoke as he was held by Wally.

Linda snorted, "You people are weird."

"How so?"

"You're friends with your enemies."

"Just because we're on opposite sides of the law doesn't mean we can't be civilized and friendly does it?" Barry laughed a booming baritone laugh, "Besides we're all getting older and having kids and we're going to have to have a schedule if we're going to keep playing games; Oh, Wally, James' little league championship is coming up, he wants you to be there…"

"Has he been taking his meds?"

"Yep. CC's making sure he is; he agrees that even if James is going to become a criminal he doesn't have to be a drop-out and/or a murderer."

"Did CC get him away from his father?"

"Yes, CC is his legal guardian. He managed to prove to the court that James' father was abusive and that even though he's a criminal he would be able to provide a safe and stable home…It also probably helped that Jay stepped up and agreed to take James in should CC go to jail for whatever reason."

"Awesome." Wally smiled, "I'll run out there to watch the game then. Wanna come with Linda?"

"Sure." She shrugged, smiling.

"This's crazy," Roy declared, holding Lian close, "we'll be sitting ducks!"

"We have no other option Roy!" Ollie and Artemis responded, (Kaldur'ahm and Dinah were playing with the girls, allowing the three archers to duke it out), "The girls have powers and we're going to have to hide them if we don't come out! And what about the others? Laura has all of Clark's powers and Conner and M'gann's brood are going to be all powerful mutts! And then what about the Twins huh?"

"They can come out," Roy replied, "we stay firmly in the vigilante closet."

"The kids deserve a semi-normal life."

"And you think they'll get that if we all come out? You know what I'm talking Artemis, kids are cruel. They'll be outcasted as freaks!"

"Bruce and I are going to pay for them to go to an elite private school in Keystone, everyone, including Lian."

"Daddy," Lian touched his face, "Don't get mad. I don't like lying to peoples…"

Roy looked at her and then sighed, "Alright, alright. We'll all come out."

"You need to make sure Lian's safe." Robin told his mentor, "All the kids have to be safe. They're gonna be sitting ducks."

"He's already thought of that little birdie," Selina purred with a smile. Helena was in Bruce's arms, playing with one of his many bat shaped tools as her father was whispering encouragement to be a Bat and not a Cat when she grew up.

"There's a private school in Keystone," Batman graveled, "We're going to enroll all the kids into it. That way The Flashes will be the first responders, Clark and Kara and Conner and M'gann the second wave, us the third, the Arrow Clan fourth, some Amazons fifth, and let's hope we never have to call in Arthur and his troops."

"And you are only the League's and other metahumans' financial support, employment, schooling, and housing service?"

"Yes, that's the story."  
>"Fine, but I'm going to be with the Arrow Clan when they unmask themselves. I won't unmask but I wanna be there for Lian."<p>

"We understand." Bruce and Selina nodded.

"Good, as long as you know where I stand on this."

"It's your choice," John told Kyle, "If you want to keep everything secret we will stay a secret. Bruce has already assured us that if you are uncomfortable with coming out he will set us up in a place where we can practice without anyone seeing…"

Hal and John wanted calmly as Kyle bit his lip and thought. He weighed the pros and cons of coming out.

"Yeah," Kyle finally nodded, "Yeah, we'd better come out. I'm not gonna hide like some coward. My parents would never forgive me if I did."

"I'll go tell Bruce," Hal got up, wincing as he moved because of a broken rib. John was still on crutches due to a broken leg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

**-TIME SKIPPED: 12½ Months- **

Conner was only a loud, sudden noise away from a nervous breakdown. M'gann was due any day and he was a basket case of nerves and worries. Wally learned that the hard way. M'gann herself was very very large and very very round and so the only way she could more now was flight.

In other news: The Allen Twins had speed-grown into toddlers and all the joys that period entailed. Laura was now in ownership her full power-set, and had somehow gotten basic emotion sensing. They were thinking she had developed that specific power because of being fed Martian milk until she was able to be weaned onto an artificial Kryptonian milk formula that had been developed by Bruce, Barry, and Wally by using samples of Martian milk. Mia, Helena, and Nerissa were developing along normal human routes though.

Wally had gone through the Twelve Labors of Hercules, sans the killing of animals (he merely had to capture the lion, the boar, and a bird and bring them, unharmed, to Hippolyta), proving his devotion to Linda. Out of that Robin managed to gain a three headed pet pit-bull the size of a fully grown bull elephant, which he named Precious. (Wally had been made to retrieve something the dog had been guarding, without using his powers. He hadn't been able to get his hands on anything sweet or alcoholic to feed the beast; he couldn't sing or play an instrument to lull the brute so he had gotten the next best thing, Robin's singing. The Bird-boy could really hit the notes. Who knew?). Wally had also managed to finally pay off Damian for the wines he destroyed and was thus set free from his willing indentured service. Linda had advanced from having Artemis as a sparring partner to having an actual Amazon Warrior, mostly Adrasteia, and was now being trained by Oliver in archery. She was also doing exceptionally well in her Amazonian scholarly studies. Roy had begun officially courting Adrasteia and was being put through his own set of trials both mentally and physically to prove his worth.

The teens had been put back into regular school, Linda transferring to Wally's and Kyle going to Robin's, and Kaldur'ahm had managed to get a job at the Happy Harbor Aquarium, cleaning tanks and fish.

Bruce had managed to take over a good percentage of Lexcorp stock and thus had a rather controlling hand in Luthor's business. He had also bought out the Daily Planet, thus securing Clark and Lois' jobs as well as that of Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, and many others despite frequent late arrivals and odd disappearances of staff. He also updated the Keystone Crime Lab, funding the purchase of many new and highly technical gadgets, under the stipulation that Barry Allen was to be employed for as long as he was capable, his record clean, and reliable no matter what happened.

Oliver had bought out Picture News, the Keystone news network, in order to let Iris keep her job for as long as she wanted.

Selina and Black Canary went into business together, setting up a dojo in Keystone in order to teach all those interested in proper Martial Arts and self defense. They had a special class for heroines and heroes wanting to learn.

Diana had met and bonded with her new little sister and had brought home a man for her mother to meet. He was of course human, an Air Force pilot named Steve Taylor who had a very southern accent and the ideals of a southern gentleman.

Hal Jordan had been rehired by Ferris Aircraft Corporation and John Stewart went back into the Architecture business.

So all and all it had been an eventful year as they were all getting ready for the Reveal.

That day however Wally was to face his last test. He was to fight and subdue a champion of Hippolyta's choosing. Without using his powers. If he won, and Linda agreed, he'd be allowed to marry Linda if they ever got to that point. To win he had been outfitted with a training sword, a small round shield, and a length of rope. He heard the trumpets sound and the crowd roared its cheers for the champion. He headed out of the locker room into the blinding daylight. Blinking, he saw who his opponent was. His heart stopped, he nearly needed new pants; Hippolyta was rigging this contest against him, he was sure of it. For there, in all her pants-wetting causing glory, stood Wonder Woman.

He dropped his weapons and sped to Linda, leaping to be stand on the wall around the Royalty's Viewing Box, hands grasping the ledge for support.

"Giving up?" Hippolyta asked angrily.

"Nope, not at all," Wally replied happily before saying to Linda, "if I survive this, me, you, Vegas, Elvis impersonator…" he pecked her cheek before jumping down and zipping back to grab his weapons.

Hippolyta stood up and addressed the crowd, her personal guests were seated in a box to the left of her own (with Meditrina and Penelope seated with them and M'gann and Conner and the two Amazons closest to the exit), "Welcome sisters, and brothers," she smiled a bit as her eyes lighted on the few males in their midst, "we are here today to see if Princess Linda's suitor can win her hand, and favor, by besting our champion and envoy into Man's World, Princess Diana. If he bests her Linda will have the option of taking him as her husband; if he is bested, he is forever banished from this island and may never contact her again. Let the match begin!" she took her seat and watched as the combatants began circling each other.

"Please don't kill me," Wally whispered to his elder heroine. She smiled and assured, "I won't."

He dropped his shield and darted forward, making sure not to use his speed, he feinted her, sliding between her legs (keeping his eyes shut so she wouldn't think he was sneaking a peek) and darted to the opposite side of the arena. He looked around for anything that he could use and saw it, a brass candle holder affixed to the wall. Working fast, but without using his power, he turned the rope he had into a lasso and used it to help him climb the wall. It was easily fifteen feet up and so even Wonder Woman couldn't grab him. He scrambled up onto the ledge, waiting for her to get close enough for him to leap onto her shoulder. His legs twisted around her neck and his hands went over her eyes. He was not expecting her to react by flopping backwards and slamming his head into the ground while her head was protected by his body. While he was dazed she pried him off her and flipped them to where she had him pinned face first into the dirt with his arms twisted behind him.

"Say Uncle."

"Never." He kicked her in her private area in just the right way as to cause the same amount of pain a male suffers when kicked in the privates and she let go of him. Now his slight build worked against him as he had to keep her pinned for a few seconds at least. He decided to use his ace in the hole, from the folds of his tunic he pulled out a special set of handcuffs and cuffed her, setting the cuffs to mimic the gravitational pull of Jupiter. Suffice to say she was staying down. He jumped up, looking to Hippolyta for approval.

Hippolyta watched Diana try to pick her wrists up and fail; the great queen stood up, announcing, "Wallace West has beaten our champion; he wins."

Wally zipped to Linda, picking her up, asking, "Vegas?"

She nodded, laughing, "Sure."

He spun them around and suddenly he was in his costume and they took off towards Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

Just as they left M'gann's water broke. Surprisingly Conner was calm, as soon as he was sedated that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four:**

Try as she might she could not bite back a moan of agony. Five hours in and she had yet to dilate more than two centimeters. Robin mopped down her sweaty face with a damp soft cloth, trying to soothe her or ease her pain just a bit. Once again he was the only male allowed in the birthing room and as such was standing in for Conner.

"Can you try to shape-shift?" he asked, trying to find some way to help her. Even Lois dilated faster than this so he was starting to get worried.

"I can try…" she whimpered, "Call Meditrina…"

He nodded, doing as asked. Meditrina came quickly, taking her seat between the young woman's legs. M'gann fought to focus, the pains of childbirth making it very difficult to work her powers (her attendants and midwife were glad she did not have a sonic cry included in her power set. They had had to gag Dinah during her labor). Slowly she made her birth canal widen, forcing nature to work at her whim. It took a while, another hour or two, but she managed to fully dilate herself. Easily the first twin slipped down the canal but she still had to push to force it out.

And so Baby A was born. He was very human looking, no hint of his Martian heritage being displayed. A dark poof of hair covered his head and he had obviously inherited the so called 'Super-blue' color for his eyes. He was passed off to a servant girl to be bathed and bundled in a blanket. His sibling was impatient though and so M'gann did not get much of a break between them; Baby B's arrival was a bit messy as not only did the afterbirth follow him immediately but M'gann also lost control of her bowels. (He was identical to his brother of course but more subdued in his cries).

"It's perfectly natural dear," Meditrina reassured her as Baby B was passed off to another servant and more servants appeared to help clean M'gann up as Robin went to fetch Penelope. More servants appeared to unveil five mighty statues of the five mighty patrons of the Amazons.

By the time Robin returned with Penelope and the incenses needed M'gann had been cleaned and moved to a new bed, in a new chamber. She was not allowed to hold her children until they were cleansed.

She was just dozing when the doors to her suite opened, Meditrina and two servants coming in with her twins.

"Both are hardy little boys," Meditrina smiled as M'gann got to hold her children for the first time.

"M'gann?" a familiar voice called she she looked to see Conner standing at the doors.

She laughed, "C'mon Conner."

He came to her bedside, peeking at his sons. His dark hair, his blue eyes, his pale coloring, and his very human looking form peeked back out at him, no hint of their Martian mother showing through. Baby A was the more active of the two, already wiggling around.

Outside Clark was listening in, beginning to smile. Two healthy boys. It was wonderful news.

A heavy breeze came through and Barry appeared, carrying Martha Kent.

"Ma!" Clark exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" he took her from his comrade and set her on her feet.

"I heard I've got two more grandchildren," the woman smiled as Barry left again, probably to grab Mister Kent, "How's Megan doing?"

"All three are good, Conner just went in," Clark smiled, catching Laura as she flew by. The little dark haired girl giggled and cooed as Barry returned with her grandfather.

Martha smiled, nodding "Good."

The next day was the required feast, celebrating M'gann's entrance into motherhood and Jason and Chris' births. At the moon's nightly peak all three were conveyed into the temple to have the children blessed.

Now the clock really was running down; once the twins hit half a year old their family and extended family would reveal themselves to the world. No more masks, no more secret identities. Only one clan was going to stay hidden and it was because they relied on mystery and shadows to do their jobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five: **

Linda went to the Queen's personal chambers, having been summoned.

"Mom?"

"Come in please."

She did so, finding Hippolyta sitting in an ornately carved chair.

"You are going back into the outside world," Hippolyta began sadly, "and I'm not going to stop you. I do however wish that you go prepared." She waved to a table, "Golda has made you a set of armor, a spear, and a broadsword…Please take it so I know that you are not unarmed…."

"Mom," Linda knelt before her adopted mother, "I'm coming back, every weekend at least…"

"I know," Hippolyta frowned, "it's just that…"

"I understand." Linda nodded, "But we're not going to Gotham, or Metropolis, or Star City; Keystone is one of the safest cities'. The Rogues' don't hurt people too often." Linda smiled, "But I'll take the armor and wear it, with the sword. No spear though."

"Be safe, please…"

"I will Mom, I promise."

Wally appeared, grinning like a fool, "Ready Lin?"

"Hold on, just have to get—"

"You need to get this stuff on right?" he had zipped to the armor.

"Yeah." She nodded, shrugging off her sweater.

"Alright, hold on one—" suddenly he was dressing her, a cyclone of activity, "second." He finished with another grin. He scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He nodded his head at Hippolyta, "Ma'am." And took off again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Reporters and their cameras and cameramen were filing into the large City Hall. The League had chosen Keystone City Hall as the Keystone Rogues wouldn't try anything while the conference was going on. The entire main league was there, except for Batman. The entirety of Young Justice was assembled, except for Robin. And in front of their parents stood, or in Jason, Chris, Helena, Mia and, Nerissa's cases sat in strollers, the kids. In Batman's place stood League Financial Backer Bruce Wayne.

The clocks struck in ten am and the assembled media personnel fell silent as Superman stepped forth to the podium, "Things have changed," he began softly, into the microphone, "many of us have become mothers and fathers. Therefore, in an almost unanimous decision, we have decided to reveal our true identities so our children will not have to hide who they are or what they can do. But first a word from our financial backer, and dear friend, Bruce Wayne."

Superman stepped back to allow Bruce the stage; Bruce stepped forward, laying a file folder out on the podium, clearing his throat, and starting, "We at Wayne Enterprises are always looking for a brighter future and the men and women assembled here today are the guardians of that future. I have been personally financially backing them since I met them. I do not own this team; I am not their boss or handler. I merely wish to repay them for the valuable things they do for us on a daily bases. It is an honor to know their true names, their families; to be their friends…"

He closed the file and stepped back.

J'onn stepped forward, revealing his true form, "I am J'onn J'onzz, of Mars; I came to this world to escape my own. Superman and The Batman put me into contact with Mister Wayne who graciously agreed to help me adjust and house me. In return I became a Detective. Detective John Jones. When The Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman began building the League they asked for my assistance and I happily consented. Miss Martian is my niece, Jason and Chris my grandnephews." The cameras were going wild as the Martian stepped back, allowing Wonder Woman through, "I am Diana Prince, Princess of the Amazons. My mother, Queen Hippolyta, sent me into your society in order to spread a message of love and peace. I helped found The Justice League of America. I am a diplomat and a warrior." She smiled and stepped back, allowing Red Tornado, "Statement: I am Red Tornado, an android. Statement: I can manipulate winds. Statement: I am the only one of my kind. Statement: That is all. Statement: Thank You."

The Hawks were next and then Captain Atom, the Lantern trio, and The Marvel Family.

After them went Superman: "My home-world imploded when I was just a babe and so my father sent me here to grow up and amongst humans. My superpowers are a side effect of the yellow sun. My rocket landed in a cornfield in Kansas where it was found by a wonderfully normal couple. Therefore I am," he spun, changing back into his civilian wear, sans the glasses, "Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathon Kent of Smallville. Reporter for the Daily Planet…" His fellow reporters, everyone really, everyone not in on his secret already, gasped and the cameras went wild. "I grew up on Earth," he continued, "I am human in everything but blood. By miracle I fell in love with a woman who could accept my double life and love me for all that I am, the beautiful Lois Lane." Lois waved, "and she agreed to marry me. From our love came Laura Lane-Kent, our beautiful one year old daughter." Laura waved happily from her stroller, giggling. "We also have a son," Clark continued, motioning for Conner and M'gann to come up with their boys as he stepped back. Conner sighed, "Hi, I'm Conner Kent and I'm my dad's clone, created by an enemy to destroy and replace him. I am only three years old even though I look and act nineteen years old. I met and fell in love with Miss Martian and together we have twin boys, Jason and Chris, six months old…" he stepped back to allow M'gann her chance, "Hello, I'm M'gann M'orzz, of Mars. I came to Earth to learn and was placed on a newly born team, Young Justice. It was on that team that I met and fell in love with Conner and, even though it shouldn't be physically possible at my age, we conceived our twins, Jason and Chris. They are my life now. All three of them…." She stepped back to allow the Flash family through, Conner moving the twins' stroller.

"Hello," Jay spoke, taking off his hat, "I'm Jay Garrick; I was the first Flash, of Central City. I was active in the fifties, even as I settled down with my beautiful wife Joan. Both of the following Flashes are not my flesh and blood but they are the children Joan and I never had. A freak lab accident gave me my powers….I was a scientist and a soldier and now I am merely doing what's right." He stepped back, allowing Barry, Iris, Don and Dawn through. Barry pulled his mask off, saying, "I'm Barry Allen, the current Flash, and I have been active since the eighties. A freak lab accident also gave me my powers. In my civilian life I am a CSI. I'm Iris West-Allen's husband, and the Father of the so called Tornado Twins, Don and Dawn Allen. I am a member of the Justice League of America and I enjoy knowing that I can help the people who need it." The zipped backwards to let Wally and Linda through, "Hiya everybody!" Wally greeted the room at large, his mask already down, "I'm Wally West, Kid Flash. I have been active since about four years ago when I recreated the freak lab accident that gave my Uncle Barry his power. In my day life I am a student just like every other kid and a husband to Linda Park-West and one of three adoptive fathers to Lian Harper-West." He zipped back to allow Linda to reach the podium, "Hello, I'm Linda Park-West, the second Princess of the Amazons. I was born and raised in Gotham City until my biological parents died in an apartment fire set by Firefly. Wally was passing through and managed to save me, bringing me to the Amazons where I was adopted by Hippolyta. Over the past year and a half I have been trained as an Amazon and Wally was proving his love for me by completing trials the Queen set. He won my hand, by besting Diana, my fully Amazon older sister, and we sped off to Vegas before any major crises happened, like they always seem to do. I am fully human. Thank you."

The Atlantean Family was next followed by the Queen family and soon it was Lian's turn; she looked around before looking back at Wally and Roy, "Daddy, he's not here!"

"I'm here sweetheart!" Robin rushed in, jumping onto the stage and panting, "I'm here, Precious needed a potty break."

"Oh okay."

And then after Lian Robin stepped up, sighing, "Batman's going to go Batty but—" he peeled off his mask, saying, "I am Dick Grayson-Wayne, last of the Flying Grayson's, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, older brother of Helena Kyle-Wayne, adoptive father of Lian Harper-Wayne-West and…The Batman's sidekick, Robin the Boy Wonder…or at least I think I am; if the Bat's not having a heart attack and dying because I revealed my identity I just might be fired. Oh, and if you see a giant three-headed dog, her name's Precious and she's my pet." He shrugged, rolling up his mask, he smiled, asking, "And now, anyone have any questions for any of us?"

The media went wild.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Six:**

"Home sweet home," was the general consensus as Young Justice was finally able to move back to Happy Harbor and Mount Justice, kids in tow. Everything had been set up for them to return as most of their enemies had been eliminated from the equation. There had been very little backlash after the Reveal, although Robin had been stationed at Mount Justice almost permanently and they had had to erect a very large barn for Precious. All in all it was a nice new normal and they were all enjoying it.

The Amazons had given them an open invitation to return whenever they wished. Linda had moved into Mount Justice, going back to Paradise Island for the weekends and holidays. Wally followed, telling his parents that he wanted to be on hand for Lian and his friends; surprisingly they agreed but only if he came home for the weekends, parts of the holidays, and summer and as long as he continued his education in Keystone. He happily agreed. Roy had signed on to Young Justice and Kaldur'ahm opted to stay on land with Artemis and Nerissa, after promising his King and Queen and the Princess that he would visit often with Nerissa. The Atlantean also kept his job at the Aquarium. Wally had gotten a part time job in the fast food industry, working for Pizza Manor as a delivery boy.

Conner had signed on under John Stewart, hoping to put his super-strength to good use. Roy mainly stayed home with the kids, only leaving the mountain base to get Lian to and from school and to go to school himself. The kids, all of them, were enrolled in the Keystone Elementary Academy, a very elite and private school who had kindly agreed to accommodate the kids' powers while keeping them amongst the normal kids. M'gann was interning at the Daily Planet, she had always been interested in journalism and so was working and learning under Clark, Lois, and Jimmy Olsen themselves. While she was not at school Artemis was teaching at Dinah and Selina's dojo while Linda interned within Wayne Enterprises' communications and media department.

The kids were growing by leaps and bounds; Mia, Helena, Laura, and Nerissa were beginning to talk in sentences; Jason and Chris were developing telepathy and could thus communicate with everyone else. Don and Dawn had had another unnatural growth spurt, putting them around Lian's age development wise and thus had private tutors and Lian, only in first grade, was reading at a fourth grade reading level.

All was good, until one morning. They stumbled out of their rooms, unbelievably groggy and disoriented, and feeling amazingly weak, to the nursery only to find every crib empty. They did not out and out panic; they searched each room and every nook and cranny, realizing that Lian was missing from her room as well.

Then Barry showed up, wild eyed and greenish, "Do you have the twins?"

"No! Your kids are missing too?"

Clark came flying in, "Is Laura here?"

"She's missing too?"

"Dick! Dick! Dick!" the computer came on to reveal a frantic Bruce, "Do you have Helena?"

"No! She's missing too?"

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Kyle popped up, bumping Bruce over, "Do you know where John and Hal are?"

"They're missing too?

Then Clark and Conner heard it; the Canary Cry, except it was both mournful and pissed.

"Mia's gone too!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
